I can't deal with the hate anymore, Maka
by blackbloodbaby
Summary: 'I'm never gonna let you go. Even if it kills me.' Maka whispered. Banished from Shibusen Maka and Chrona are now hunted. The only thing wrong they did was fall in love. Is that such a crime?   Maka X Chrona Female  YURI!


**Hello World! Bow to your new mas-**

**Oops. I mean, hello fellow Maka X Chrona fans! This may be my triumph. Soul is um nicer? In this one. But this is a **

**'what if Maka did fall to insanity and what will happen.' Type thing. I'm not making a very good impression on this am I? Okay getting serious this is Maka X Chrona (FEMALE) and will have blood, death, homophobia, a kick ass Maka and a terrified Chrona. Also Soul who is willing to give his life to... well you'll find out. ONWARDS! And review please! And this chapter will be in Chrona's POV**

I nervously turned up _Imitation Black_. Maka's out on a mission and I volunteered to look after her house. But really I was worried. Anything could happen to her. She could be lying on the cold concrete or ground, her life blood slowly draining away. Or she could be hurt. Or worse. I pulled my legs up to my chest. My heart twisted. It always did that if she was away too long. But really I was mostly worried. If Maka was hurt I wouldn't be able to live. Because of the feeling in my very heart. Groaning softly I grabbed the pillow I took from my room. I buried my face in it waiting for Maka.

"Hell! What is wrong with you, you stupid dyke?" Ragnarok screeched at me.

"N-nothing!" I yelped. And I mentally slapped myself. Stop stuttering I screamed at myself. And more importantly, immediately deny that I'm a dyke. In Death City, homosexuality is frowned upon. It's dangerous. The last people caught was exiled from Death City. And what made it worse, everyone that was seen by inhabitants of this city even outside the borders, was murdered in cold blood. I don't know what made it worse. The fact that it happened or the fact everyone loved it. Minus Kid, Maka, Black✰Star, Tsubaki and me. Liz and Patty had no feelings toward it though, and Soul said it was uncool to say stuff like that. And Ragnarok just liked everyone's pain. So he liked it purely for that reason. Which sickened me personally. Lingering on that thought, my eyelids drooped and my world was covered in the horrific thorns of nightmares.

"Chrona, Chrona!" Someone's frantic voice was waking me up.

"Eh?" I asked. Then my heart felt a million times lighter. "Maka!" I said and then judging by her face something has happened.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Huh," Ten thousand thoughts swam around my mind. "You mean..." I finished full blown fear exploding through my whole body.

"No," Maka said obviously guessing what I was thinking. "You where tossing and turning. Did you have a nightmare?"

"I-I think I d-did. I-I don't remember." I said, "Where's Soul?"

"He left for Black✰Star's place. Something about an gaming marathon. And a sleepover." Maka said grinning at me. And in one fluid moment she bent over and her lips met with mine. An electric current shot down my spine. Shaking slightly with excitement, I wrapped my arms around her thin waist and the kiss immediately deepened. This was our secret. And we needed to keep it at all costs. After all, our lives are on the line if caught. And I won't let Maka get hurt. _Never_. But I wish our relationship was accepted. Life would be easier. Maka would be happier. And her happiness is my life. After surfacing for air, I felt heat rush to my face.

"I love you." Maka said, her voice sincere.

"I l-love you too Maka." I replied, blood rushing to my face.

"Nyaa! Maka what are you doing?" a voice asked. I felt as though my body turned to ice. Judging by Maka's face she felt the same. She turned, her voice laced with utter horror and slight sharpness.

"Blair. Please don't." she whined. And the familiar harsh pain in my back announced Ragnarok's presence.

"Maka-chan is a lesbian?" the scary cat/sex crazed woman asked her face coated in fresh repulsion.

"Oh you sure are screwed now." Ragnarok cackled. And for once he was right. And I said the one thing appropriate for this situation.

"Shit." Maka's hand interlocked with mine.

"Don't worry Chrona," she said, her voice laced in hope.

"Maka don't make this any worse for you." Blair said, looking agonised.

"It isn't like you are going to keep quiet." Maka replied.

"I am if you just let go of Chrona's hand and don't see her again."

"Never, because she is my life." she snarled and pulled me closer.

"M-Maka, just leave me. I'm not worth you..." I muttered. I didn't ever want to leave Maka's side. But if she gets hurt because of me, I don't want to live.

"No." Maka growled.

"Fine. Maka-chan I didn't want to do this but..." Blair finished.

"Do what you must." my love of my life snarled. Her eyes where hard but I could detect fear. We watched as Blair changed into a cat and left us alone, probably to tell Shinigami-Sama. All I registered was my life crashing down, my eyes burning with tears yet to be shed and Maka's vice like arms embracing me.

**Gah! I made Blair sooo out of character! Anyway I couldn't think of anybody out of the SE gang that would grass Maka and Chrona up. And I thought, well I never really include Blair so I may as well. And the title for this took me ages to think of it. I'm rambling aren't I? Did you enjoy it? Do I deserve reviews? Your precious, precious reviews? -Shot- **

**-Jade**


End file.
